


不负你c14片段

by jimuli2597



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimuli2597/pseuds/jimuli2597





	不负你c14片段

　　“唔，小白，你…”朱一龙一句话还没说完便直接被白宇的吻堵住了嘴。白宇抱着他龙哥将人抵在盥洗室的门板上，低下头去吻上那人漂亮的喉结，同时伸手将门锁锁上——这种事自然是不能让旁人看去的。

　　“哥哥，”他哑着嗓子唤朱一龙，两个人的身子紧紧地贴在一起，白宇伸出手拉着他龙哥的手探向自己下半身早已挺立起来的小帐篷，“小小白说它很想你，你想他吗？”

　　朱一龙是听不得他说这些话的，白宇觉得，他龙哥跟沈巍实在是太像了，就连在这种事情上都是一个模子里刻出来的——即使再情投意合的时候也经不起言语上的撩拨，一两句话就能让这人红透了脸颊。

　　白宇大抵也没想着他龙哥能回他什么，轻柔的吻落在那人的薄唇上，封住朱一龙未曾出口的诸如“胡闹”一类不痛不痒的轻斥。

　　由于他们还有尚未结束的录音任务，白宇也不好太过粗暴，饶是情欲已经把他烧得快要抑制不住，还是尽可能地耐心着去解那人的衣扣。

　　刻意压制过的吻依旧带着几分霸道自上而下地在朱一龙白皙的皮肤上攻城略地，却又好死不死地停在胸前，白宇的牙齿轻磕在那两点红樱上，在暖湿的唾液刺激下，微微酥麻的感觉像是电流一样地击中朱一龙，白宇能清楚地感觉到他龙哥的身子轻颤了一下。

　　白宇猛地一转身将朱一龙压在洗手台上，一把拨下了那人的裤子，意料之中的看到他龙哥全身羞粉的颜色，他的眼神晦暗了一下——事出突然，他和朱一龙都没有准备，在没有润滑液的情况下扩张，一个不慎就会对身体造成伤害。

　　“小白…”他龙哥大概也发现了同样的问题，甚至想挣扎着起身，然而白宇哪能容他动作，弯了腰凑到他龙哥耳边，有些诱惑地道，“哥哥，我有办法，相信我好不好？”

　　朱一龙不会拒绝他。

　　“啊，白宇！你…”白宇低下头去亲吻朱一龙身后的位置时，能看到他龙哥像是抖了一下，而后就是一声惊叫，白宇当然知道这个举动有些出乎人的意料，因此他伸手去捏了捏朱一龙扶在台面上的手，算是安慰吧。

　　朱一龙的身体对他的气息实在是太过熟悉，本就敏感的小穴在他的亲吻下被唾液濡湿，白宇的舌尖还在似有似无地挑逗着，情欲被燃得更盛，他看着他龙哥不断轻颤着的身子勾了勾唇角。

　　到底是经不住这般撩拨，不消片刻白宇便看到他龙哥的后穴已经有了扩张开的趋势——可他实在是担心会伤到朱一龙，即使如此也不敢贸然。

　　倒是他龙哥，被他这么一番撩骚，悄悄昂首的小兄弟不可遏制地漏出些许白浊，顺着修长的腿往下滴，白宇伸手去接了几滴沾在手指上，小心翼翼地探进朱一龙的身后。

　　“小白。”他龙哥的声音也已经有些哑了，经过好一番挑逗撩拨，后穴的扩张异常顺利，张张合合的样子像极了欲求不满。

　　白宇的那点理智早就被欲火烧得分毫不剩，唯一绷着的弦也不过是担心弄伤他龙哥，见到这般光景哪里还忍得住，几乎是毫不犹豫地用自己的肉柱替换了湿漉漉的手指。

　　碍着工作的安排，白宇也不好把人欺负得太狠，只是舒缓地在那人的体内进出了几次，又一次顶在他龙哥的敏感点上时，朱一龙射了出来。

　　欲望被满足，快感一波又一波地翻涌上来，所幸白宇还记得在将要射的时候抽离了他龙哥的身体——实在是条件不允许内射，甚至就连他们如今这样也都算是有些乱来了。


End file.
